Kryptonite
by suitsfan23
Summary: If there's one thing Harvey didn't have, it was a weakness. He was a legend in the courtroom and he had been successful in almost everything he did all his life. Fear was not apart of his vocabulary, until he met her. She was the Lex Luthor to his Superman. She was his kryptonite.
1. Chapter 1

Harvey Specter was the best closer in town. He was a legend in the streets of New York City. All the men wanted to be him and all the women wanted to be with him and then there were those who just flat out feared him.

He was definitely in control. There weren't a lot of things that Harvey couldn't do. He had a way of dealing with people. The cocky son of a bitch had swagger and he could turn any maybe or no into an instant yes. Experience had made him cold and emotionless. Harvey was ruthless.

These attributes weren't exactly the best of qualities in a man, but they looked good on him and fitted to his personality. No one was like the legendary Harvey Specter.

Harvey was walking to his office, when Jessica stopped him and called him to hers. He had been working on the initial public offering of one of the most promising tech firms to revolutionize green energy for quite some time now and the IPO was nearing the quiet period, so he figured Jessica probably just wanted an update.

"Jessica! What can I do for you?" Harvey asked with a big grin on his face.

His smile could have made a blind woman see and knock the panties off any other woman, but not Jessica. She was as extraordinary as he was ruthless. Plus she knew Harvey all too well to fall for his dapper charm.

"Are we all set for the Lawrence Walter's IPO?" She asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," He replied quoting the 1962 box office film, The Longest Day.

"Good to know. I knew you were the man for the job, Maverick!" she replied calling him by the name of his favorite character from the movie Top Gun.

"Just want to serve my country, be the best pilot in the Navy," he joked back.

"Is there anything else I could do for you, Jessica?" he asked immediately wishing he could take back what he had just said. He loathed how Jessica devious was sometimes. She certainly knew how to play with people.

"Glad you asked Harvey. We've done everything we could from the legal/ business standpoint for the Green Energy (GE) IPO. All there is to do is to make sure that Lawrence's daughter, the heir apparent of the company known to be a loose cannon doesn't screw things up for the image of the company." She explained.

"What do you want me to do? Tie her up and lock her in the Bat Cave until the hush period is over?" he quipped.

"Make sure that things go according to plan and monitor the kid, Harvey." She checked her phone to see if any new messages had come in.

"I can't do that Jessica. I have better things to do than babysitting a privileged trust fund brat who probably has too much money issues. I've got the Davis, Coleman, and Williams case to defend," he argued.

"Then outsource those to Mike like you always do. This IPO is top priority Harvey and I want my best guy on the job for this," she said sternly indicating that he had no choice.

"You owe me! Besides this will be good for you. It might give you a taste of your own medicine after all the shenanigans you've pulled throughout the years," The woman said with grace still sounding as elegant as ever.

"I would prefer it if you stuck me with half a dozen pro bono cases instead of punishing me with a high maintenance rich kid who can't handle her good fortune. See I did a little digging on the kid and the last thing I would like to do is deal with that," he suggestively countered.

Unlike the kid, Harvey wasn't born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Everything he had he had earned on his own with perseverance and dedication. He hated seeing the privileged youth squander away their wealth and so willingly tarnish their reputation just for a good time.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex walked through the halls of Pearson Hardman. She had a meeting with the managing partner Jessica Pearson about proper conduct during the Green Energy IPO. Her father had insisted that they take that extra step as a precaution and she agreed knowing how much the company meant to the older Walters.

Alex was early and she had heard bits and pieces of Jessica's conversation with Harvey. At that moment, she decided to toy with the great Harvey Specter who's unorthodox law practices she had heard about from her father. He was uptight and his ego needed to be knocked down a peg or two, she thought.

She shimmied out of her blazer revealing a provocative black lace bustier which overly emphasized her already large breasts and cut above her midriff. She proceeded to stuff the blazer into her oversized handbag before stepping into Jessica's office with a flask in hand.

"Hi! I'm Alexis Walters and you must be Harvey Specter. The minder daddy hired to keep me away from trouble." She stuck her hand out and grinned sheepishly from ear to ear.

"Jessicaaa!" Harvey said pleading.

"You know Louis is more of the disciplinarian of the firm. He manages all the Pearson Hardman associates, so why not give him the babysitting job?" He added.

A gentleman, Harvey removed his jacket draping it on her shoulders to cover her exposed skin. He regretted doing that as he felt slightly naked in the office in just a long sleeved shirt and tie without his top coat, but it was better him than her.

"Harvey, Louis is swamped with the Paxton Swire merger and need I remind you that you owe me one?" Jessica retorted. Now it was her time to smirk.

He sighed in defeat. 'You owe me one,' those four words were the bane of his present existence. Harvey had always been the one to utter those four words and was rarely at the receiving end. As much as he hated hearing those words, he respected the contract implied and ceded knowing that he wasn't in control. Jessica was and he had no choice but to make sure the demon child was kept under control.

"Fine, I need to do something in my office. Lex Luthor, if you please, come with me," he said as he motioned to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

She was Lex Luthor to his Superman. Alexis Walters often referred to as Alex Walters was Lex Luthor, he thought.

She was extremely wealthy woman born of privilege, proficient with technology and had a genius-level intelligence. Heiress to the Walters Group of companies, she had friends in all the wrong places which often made her the subject of tabloids and the paparazzi.

Her striking looks drove men crazy. Alex Luthor was a temptress. She had long black curls up to her waist, a ravishing body and amber eyes. Her eyes were the color of honey. They were warm and looked sweet and innocent but at the same time sexy. She could have any man she wanted. In fact, Alexis Walters' track record was even bigger than Harvey's having dated actors, musicians and rich businessmen alike.

"Awww come on Harvey! Aren't you done yet?" she said playing with her hair.

"I bet you know how to show a girl how to have a good time," she flirted taking another chug at her flask.

"Here I thought I was with New York's finest bachelor, but you're just an empty suit. Thanks for lending me your top coat by the way. You probably feel powerless without it, kinda like how Superman feels at the sight of kryptonite," she added.

"Enough with the alcohol!" He said taking the flask from her and chugging the rest of the contents down. It had been water and she was not inebriated at all. She had been toying with him and he had fallen for it. Alex smirked at Harvey.

She was his kryptonite.


	4. Chapter 4

He grabbed her hand walking outside his office, down the elevator to the parking lot. She had no choice but to keep up with his pace. He was raging with anger and had had it with the childish games.

"Let me go or I'll scream, I believe this is called harassment, Mr. Specter." Alex said.

"Listen up young lady! Your daddy maybe one of the richest men in New York, but it doesn't give you any right to act like a spoiled little bitch. There are a million better things I could do, but instead I'm stuck with you for the next three months. So I suggest you behave yourself or else I won't be so nice the next time." He let go of her hand. He rarely lost his control, but she knew how to push his buttons.

She was evil he concluded.

Alex sat in his car quietly trying not to piss Harvey off as he drove to her condo. She decided to end the games and tell him the truth when they reached her home. He had probably suffered enough and truth be told babysitting wasn't in the job description of a senior partner. Maybe they could be civil if she initiated a truce, she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex grabbed her key from her purse and swiped it in the key hole opening the door to her lavish four room penthouse which occupied the entire floor. She proceeded to turn on the lights and looked at Harvey pointing straight across the hall.

"There's a guest bedroom at the end of the hallway, feel free to make yourself at home... and Harvey" she paused grabbing a now crumpled blazer from her oversized bag and raising it in the air as a sign of surrender. He looked at her with a blank expression not knowing where this was going.

"About my behavior earlier, I was only messing with you. I overheard you telling Jessica that I was the devil's spawn, so I decided to have a little fun with you. I admit that I have a bad girl image because of what I have done in my teenage years, but I've completely changed and you had no right to judge me when you don't even know me. Your perception of me is what is portrayed in the media, but I'm not some messed up teen anymore. I don't need a babysitter and I promise I won't get in your way."

She closed the door to her room without giving him a chance to respond. Dumbfounded, Harvey stood in the same position he was in for a while before he could recover. She had toyed with him and he failed to see right through her. He considered himself a good poker player but she was an even better one.

'That naughty little devil' he thought laughing at how easily he could be played by a woman. He looked around the apartment. It was very much like his. Modern cold and it felt empty even with all the expensive furniture and baubles adorning the room's interior.

Minutes later she emerged in the living room in a baggy t-shirt and some shorts. She looked normal rather somewhat nerdy but with a hint of sexiness. Far from the seductress he had met earlier. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she had thick glasses covering half her face. She was juggling her laptop in one hand and some paperwork in the other. Harvey couldn't help but smile at how different she looked from earlier.

"I appreciate a good prank every once in a while, but that was just cruel" Harvey said coolly, smiling for the first time since she had seen him. "But you do know that payback's a bitch and not only am I one to get even, but one to always stay ahead." He smirked.

"Suck it up Harvs, its Alex - 1 and Harvey – 0. Accept your defeat with grace." she stuck her tongue out. He laughed at her antics and loosened up, realizing that she wasn't going to be a problem and she was just giving him a hard time for being a prick earlier.

He had an infectious laugh, she thought, trying to concentrate at the screen in front of her to no avail. Here she was with a stunning piece of specimen any girl would jump at the chance to bone and all she could do was gawk at him.

He leaned in to peer at her laptop screen and gently closed the screen. She looked at him sardonically.

"Is this what you do when you have guests over, ignore them?"

She stared at him, and said, "Mr. Specter, I believe the definition of a guest is a person who has been invited to one's home and not tasked to babysit that person," she replied cleverly.

"Harvard would like to retract your diploma and send you back to preschool for that dumbass comment," she continued.

He laughed. She was a firecracker and he liked that in a woman. 'No wonder she had many suitors knocking at her door,' he thought.

"I need a drink!" he replied with a sexy smirk on his face. 'Who was she to deny the man his libations?' She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_For the ne_xt couple of hours, Harvey and Al_ex had a great_ conversation. They talked about their jobs, their dating stats, how Stanford was like for her and how Harvey aced Harvard which he cockily joked was now named after him. They talked about the pranks they had pulled to their respective friends, and colleagues and they talked about their families.

Alex rested her head on Harvey's lap. She looked up at him and asked, "honestly, what did you think of me when you first saw me walk into Jessica's office earlier today?"

"That you we're Lex Luthor and you would be my kryptonite," he said truthfully.

"Now what do you think of me now?" she asked.

"That you are Lex Luthor and you would be my kryptonite," he said leaning in for a kiss.

Before he could kiss her, his phone rang. Harvey jerked his head back and grabbed the phone from the coffee table.

"Oh shit!" Harvey said reading through the rest of the message.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at him worriedly. He handed her his phone so she could read the message herself.

"What exactly does this mean Harvey?" She asked him as she sat upright.

"Talk to me, Goose," she said remembering the banter she had witnessed in Jessica's office earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

"With a litigation like this our hands will be tied and the IPO would be delayed indefinitely until this thing gets resolved," Harvey said rubbing his temples. 'This was serious,' he thought.

"Oh god! Without the proceeds from the IPO, financially speaking GE only has 3 years to live. Even if we pull together all the assets from the other companies in the group, it's still a sinking ship. GE needed the money desperately because of the heavy investment we had put in the transfer of technology and the only way to stay afloat was to expand," she said pacing the room.

"It's a momentary setback! But we'll deal with it," Harvey said as he hugged her trying to assure her that everything will be fine.

"Do you remember a Peter Falken working for the company?" he asked.

"Briefly, he was one of the engineers. He had been with us for 3 months before he was fired for negligence and malpractice," she replied.

"Well! He's now claiming that he was wrongfully terminated after he reported to top management that toxicants were emitted as a by-product of the energy conversion process," Harvey paraphrased the brief Mike had sent him minutes ago.

Alex got her laptop and opened the employee records. She looked for a 'Peter Falken'.

"Peter was just a commissioning engineer in charge of testing and commissioning electrical connections, he couldn't have been privy to that kind of information," she told Harvey.

"They have an unnamed expert willing to testify that evaporation in the storage units release toxic chemicals that increases the risk of cancer and other illnesses," Harvey paraphrased again not knowing all the technical terms.

"Can they even do that? Name an unnamed expert?" she probed.

"Well! It's not a common practice," he said.

"And they haven't named any witnesses who have been affected by the contaminants either," she added.


	8. Chapter 8

At Pearson Hardman, everyone scrambled to dig up as much information as they could. So far, it didn't seem like there was a strong foundation to the case, they were afraid to name names and to commit to their position. The petition was vague and lacking in details, so much so that Harvey thought that they could have it dismissed within the next few weeks and proceed with the IPO as planned.

"This is Harvey Specter for Peter Falken," Harvey said holding his phone by his ear.

"What can I do for you Mr. Specter?" Falken asked.

"Well! For starters admit that you perjured yourself, because a lawyer would advice you not to talk to opposing party if you had one, but you don't. The company which paid you to do whatever you did probably has a lawyer and they would drop you in a heartbeat if it cleared their name" He said cockily.

There was no answer at the other end of the line.

"You see I looked into you, you're a disgruntled ex-employee now working as a sales rep at a pharmaceutical company because you couldn't find another job as an engineer after GE fired you. So you got mad, created this bogus case and now you're going to prison for the falsification of a legal document. But I'm a nice guy so here's the deal! I'm giving you two choices, 1. sing or 2. pack your bags for prison." Harvey said in a rational manner.


	9. Chapter 9

"Then he sang like a canary. He was scared shitless, he practically begged me to have him testify against Hummock Energy as long as he wasn't implicated." Harvey told Alex animatedly retelling the whole story on how he got Peter Falken to confess.

"Gutsiest move I ever saw, Mav." Alex said hugging Harvey.

"Thank you!" she whispered in his ear.

At that moment, he thought about the kiss they had almost shared. She was 15 years his junior. He had been in relationships with girls younger than him before but it was mostly sex from one night stands. He didn't want that - at least not with her. She was different. So much so that he needed her.

He was intoxicated by her beauty and intelligence. He was surrounded by smart and powerful women like Jessica and Donna, but none of them had made him crazy the way Alex did. He was spellbound.

"Well Harvs! It's the start of the quiet period once again and this time I will be naughty," she teased.

"Hmmm, maybe I should supervise you so you don't get into so much trouble," he answered back.

"But don't you have a million other things you wanted to do, Harvey?" she played with him.

"Yeah! A million other things I want to do to you!" he replied carrying her.

"Darling! You are my kryptonite," he nuzzled her neck.

"Take me to bed or lose me forever," she said imitating Carole from Top Gun.

"Show me the way home, honey," he said in a sultry voice.


End file.
